


Everybody Wants to be a Cat

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, M/M, Mason and Michael: Matchmaker Kittens since 2015, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he stepped foot in the place, he was met by two pairs of blue eyes one after the other. One of them was a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants to be a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> First dogs now cats okay I just really love animals.
> 
> I'm sorry if it ended really sloppy ugh I'm writing at midnight again. I'm running on coffee and mountain dew again. At least I try for you guys.

            Dean did not want to admit that he was lonely… out loud.

 

            He was expecting that rush of reality sooner or later. He took a job at an Auto-Shop in Sioux Falls, miles away from his home. He was bound to get a little lonely. When he voiced this concern to Sammy, in a slightly altered version that did not include the L word, he suggested that he get a pet. He thought maybe that didn’t sound so bad. He didn’t have any allergies and his apartment was big enough for a little furball to run around.

 

            So he went online to find local animal adoption centers to find his new pet. He was thinking of getting a dog at first, man’s best friend and all that crap but he remembered that his roomate’s dog in college snuck into their room and tore only _his_ bed apart. The bitch even had the audacity to look as if it was the most innocent thing in the world. It fucking wasn’t, that little shit.

 

            So a dog was not an option. He scrolled through google results of potential animals who could be good as pets and he immediately ruled out lizards and birds. Lizards because they looked fucking creepy and birds because he has had a personal vendetta against them ever since one of them pooped on the windshield of his precious car. It took a lot of scrubbing to make sure baby didn’t have any trace of bird shit on it.

 

            He then came across a few pictures of kittens. He supposed getting a cat wouldn’t be too problematic. Cats practically slept most of the time and occasionally asked for a pat on the head. Plus, they were kind of adorable. Dean would rather be caught dead before he could get caught calling something adorable. He searched for locations on cat adoption centers and he found one right in Sioux Falls a few blocks away from the General Hospital.

 

            So with a few more minutes of browsing their website, he closed his laptop, grabbed his jacket and keys and left his apartment to the adoption center. 3 Led Zeppelin songs later, he was parked right where _Kitty Kat Adoption_ is. He got out of the car, stuffing his hands in his pocket and entering the center with shifting eyes. If someone he knew caught him getting into a place that spelled Cat with a “K” then he would never hear the end of it.

 

            “Hello there!” A small woman came into his line of sight and Dean was one breath short of a heart attack at the sudden introduction. “Are you here to adopt a kitty?” _No. I’m here to get your cat litter for my breakfast cereal._ He didn’t want to make a bad first impression on the lady so instead he smiled a most charming smile and nodded. “Yes I am. The apartment feels sort of empty you know. Time I got some company.” He was still obviously avoiding the L word.

 

            “Well then you’ve come to the right place, hun! We have just about a thousand cats for you to choose from. Where would you like to start?” Dean thought about this on his way to this place and he asked where they keep the kittens. He didn’t want an adult cat just yet. He thought it was kind of like raising a child only hairier and meows instead of dribbles spit all over its chin.

 

            The lady – whom he learned was named Sharon, a typical surburban mom name he figured – led him straight to what they call the “CATsery” and Dean wanted to stab himself at that name. Catsery? Really? Who founded this adoption center, five year olds? “Here were are! We have about fifty kittens no older than 2 weeks old. We make sure that their little eyes are already open before transferring them here. I’ll leave you to it then, dearie! Call me when you have found the one!”

 

            She sounds as if he was going on a blind speed date. Shaking the really annoying, high-pitched voice of Sharon out of his head, he carefully walked through the throng of little kittens playing around the catsery. There were about a few more people with him there, most of them were kids with their parents so they all stared at him the grown man with a dark jacket looking for a kitten.

 

            This did wonders for his macho points, really it did. So he avoided eye contact with the rest of the kids who pointed at him and tried to find a decent kitten to take home. When he looked up from the floor, he saw a pair of intense blue eyes staring right at him. The eyes belonged to a small, all black kitten. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the little guy, he figured it was because of superstition, so he walked over to the kitten and picked it up.

 

            “Hey there, buddy.” He cooed softly, cradling the kitten in his arms. He saw a few eyes looking back at him as he continued to talk to the little furball but he didn’t care. “Why are you there all alone? Nobody wants you?” The kitten stared up at him with those bright blue eyes and meowed back as if it understood. He tried so hard not to giggle like a little shit.

 

            “Well you know what little guy? _I_ want you. You’re coming home with me.” The kitten meowed again, this time quite happily and Dean gave it a beaming smile. He left the CATsery and looked for Sharon who was standing right by the entrance. “Hey Sharon, I think this is the one.” Sharon giggled like a little shit for him instead and it took him only a second to ask for the adoption papers.

 

            When they asked if they wanted to keep him in a cat carrier going home he immediately said no, maybe a bit too loud for his liking. He has already grown an attatchment to the little ball of fur in his hands so he signed the required papers with it snuggled safely in his hand. He could have sworn he saw a few ladies giggling and pointing at him when they saw him.

 

            To hell with them. The kitten he got was cute as fuck and no one can tell him otherwise. “That’s about the last of the papers, Dean! The only thing left is the name for your new kitten.” Name. Dean still hasn’t thought of a name. He knew he was forgetting something. He racked his brain for possible names, taking a long look at the kitten that was meowing at him.

 

            “You think Mason is a good name for it?” He asked finally after a few minutes of deciding and the girl at the counter nodded in agreement. “That’s a wonderful name, sweetie! I’ll just write it down here…” And soon enough he was walking out of Kitty Kat Adoption with a new friend tucked into the front pocket of his jacket. Mason seemed to be pretty content with watching the world from this point of view if its delighted meows were an indication.

 

            “You’ll like your new home, Mace. I got plenty of comfy places where you can sleep on. Just don’t sleep on the pillows until I get new covers for them, kay?” Mason responded with an understanding mew. Dean was starting to think that maybe Mason really can understand what he was saying. He was too busy unlocking his car, rambling to Mason what they were going to buy at the pet store so he didn’t notice someone walking up to him.

 

            Just as he was about to enter his car he was tapped on the shoulder. He swiftly turned around and was facing another pair of bright blue eyes. This time though, they didn’t belong to a cat. “Hi! I’m sorry to bother you but I noticed you adopted that kitten.” Well no shit, Sherlock. Dean wanted to be sassy right now but really what was the point? “Uh yeah I did. Why are you asking, dude?”

 

            “Well I just adopted this little angel over here.” Blue eyes held up his hands that were holding a kitten with completely white fur and calculating green eyes that seemed to burn into his soul. He didn’t know a kitten’s stare could be more intimidating than Mason’s. “Its name is Michael and I think our kittens are siblings.” Dean raised an eyebrow, taking Mason out of his pocket carefully.

 

            “How can you be sure?” he asked with Mason comfortably tucked between his big hands. “I asked the lady in the counter how they found Michael. They told me that another man who just left had its sibling so I ran outside to find you.” The man grimaced at his wording and Dean laughed softly at his expression. “Why the hell would you run to find me?”

 

            The shorter man rolled his eyes as if it were obvious but to Dean it really wasn’t. So Mason and Michael were siblings. He didn’t know what the big deal was. “When I adopted Michael, it wasn’t exactly a very enthusiastic cat. It was weird because one of the ladies who escorted me told me that just a few minutes before I picked it up, It was meowing loudly around the nursery as if it was calling someone.”

 

            Dean raised his eyebrow in disbelief. The kitten could have been meowing for no reason. It could have been meowing for food for all he knew. He looked down at the black ball of fur in his hands curiously and he had an idea pop into his head. He started holding out Mason, extending his arm towards the other man’s pet. When they were only inches apart, Mason booped Michael’s nose with his paw and Michael rubbed against Mason’s neck affectionately.

 

            “I don’t know a lot about cats but I do know that they don’t like stranger cats.”

 

            “So they must be siblings?” The blue-eyed man asked with a hopeful tone.

 

            “Well if they’re acting this way, maybe.”

 

            They watched the two kittens play with their paws in their hands, tilting their holds slightly when they needed to. The other man smiled at the little banter that was going on and Dean stared at him when he wasn’t looking. A thought then ran to his mind. Man, he was getting ideas left and right today. “Hey since they’re siblings, maybe they would like it if they played with each other occasionally.”

 

            The man looked up and Dean was taken aback at how close they actually were for the kitten’s sake. “So what do you suggest?” he asked, finally pulling Michael back to cradle it against his chest. “We could arrange something? I don’t know. It’s just that I’m new to this whole taking care of another living being thing and maybe if they played with each other sometimes it would be easier for both of us to raise them.”

 

            The other man tapped his chin thoughtfully, carefully shifting Michael to one hand. “I think that could be in order. Do you want to discuss this tomorrow?” Dean shrugged, asking the man for his name and number so they can arrange a meeting soon. The man’s name happened to be Castiel and Dean thought that was the weirdest name he’s ever heard.

 

             He supposes it fits him since he was the one who ran after him unexpectedly.

 

            “I’ll call you… Dean, right?” He asked and after a final goodbye, Castiel left with Michael meowing a farewell to its sibling and Mason meowed right back.

* * *

 

            It was the knock on his door and the excited meow from Mason that woke him up one Saturday morning. Wait. It was _Saturday_ and he fucking forgot it was Mason and Michael’s play date today. Fantastic. _“Dean? Are you there?”_ Cas’ voice was muffled slightly by the door but he could hear him clear enough. “Y-Yeah, Cas! I’ll be right there.” He yelled, groaning soon after.

 

            Ever since he found out that Mason had a sibling, him and Cas have arranged that every Monday and Saturday would be the kittens’ play date. It just so happens that both Monday and Saturday were their free days so they could stay at each other’s homes as long as they want. Cas had a significantly larger apartment than him but they both agreed that they would switch from time to time. This week was Dean’s turn.

 

            A few harmless scratches to his arm from Mason later, the action basically meant for him to _hurry the fuck up,_ he was letting Cas and Michael into his slightly messy apartment. “Sorry it’s sort of a mess. I had a rough day at the Auto Shop yesterday and just went straight to bed after changing.”

 

            “Annoying customers again?”

 

            “More like annoying new employees. The little shits think they know so much!”

 

            Castiel laughed, releasing Michael as soon as he stepped foot into the apartment. More like Michael jumped out to tackle Mason to the gorund instead. Dean and Cas spent their obligatory time of watching the kittens play in silence before Dean offered Cas a cup of coffee.

 

            For the past few weeks, Dean has grown rather fond of Cas. It was sort of a given that he had to get along with his cat’s sibling’s owner. But he actually became closer with Cas in a shorter span of time than his other friends. He just had this total ease with the man and every time he comes over, they would talk well into the night. Sometimes they even do movie night if Cas was too lazy to go home which was almost always actually.

 

            “Hey Dean, can I stay the night today? My new neighbors are avid listeners of Justin Bieber and I would like to avoid ear damage at all costs.” Dean laughed out loud as he was making Cas’ coffee. Trust Cas to be in that sort of situation. “Sure thing, buddy. Stay as long as you want.” He thanked Dean for the coffee afterwards and they went to the living room to keep an eye on their kittens.

 

            “So movie night then? I’ll pick the movie.”

 

            “Why you?”

 

            “My house.”

 

            “Good point.”

 

            Before they knew it, it was already 8 o’clock and Cas was hiding behind the couch because of course, _of course_ Dean would pick _The Shining_. “What’s wrong scaredy-cat? Can’t handle it?” Dean asked but it was barely decipherable because he was laughing his ass off at Cas cowering on the floor, cradling the kittens to his chest for comfort. “Fuck you, Dean.” He murmured at his friend who only laughed even harder.

 

            “At least you know how I feel, right guys?” He was met by two pairs of identical meows that somehow eased the fear. He shakily stood up from behind the couch, glaring at the shaking Dean lying down on the floor. “You’re an ass, Dean.” He said in an irritating tone but he was never really going to be mad at Dean for long.

 

            “Ah yes but I’m an ass with a great ass, am I right Cas?” he retaliated and he rolled his eyes at how Dean fell back on the floor holding a pillow to his face to muffle his laughter. “Whatever. I’m feeding the cats. Feel free to mature enough to join us for dinner.” He left Dean laughing on the floor and headed straight to the kitchen to get the catnip and milk. When he was out of earshot of the ridiculous man in the living room he settled the cats on the kitchen counter.

 

            “Time for dinner, guys.” He said, scratching behind Michaels ears and it was not long before Mason demanded some affection with an indignant meow. After both kittens got a decent amount of petting, he prepared their dinner and settled the bowls in front of them. Cas and Dean come to each other’s places so often that they both keep a spare bowl in the cupboard.

 

            While the kittens ate happily, he leant against the counter with a sigh. He didn’t know how long he could keep this up. He looked at the hallway that lead to the living room briefly before turning around to face the cats. Talking to them was sort of therapeutic to Castiel. Their intense gazes and answering meows when he asks them questions helped him most of the time. It was better than talking to himself.

 

            “Do you think it’s time to ask Dean out yet? Or am I being too quick?”

 

            Munching and slurping sounds were his answer and Cas nodded.

 

            “I got us tickets to a matinee show of _Cats_ in the local theater. That’s not too cheesy, right?”

 

            Mason meowed.

 

            “Oh God it probably is… But that’s how we met! If it weren’t for you two I wouldn’t even be feeling this way about him.”

 

            Michael then meowed like it was almost offended.

 

            “It’s not that I hate you guys for it! I’m just afraid that he’ll reject me and Michael, you might never see Mason again if he does.”

 

            Michael almost chokes on his milk with that statement.

 

            “It’s scary, I know! I don’t want that to happen to you. To us. Maybe I should just give the tickets away…” Cas then reached into his front pocket and pulled out the afformentioned tickets. He stared at the text on the piece of paper for a long time before he heard footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. Oh shit. He quickly hid the tickets behind his back and gave Dean a forced smile when he entered.

 

            “Hey Cas, you talking to the kittens again?” Dean asked with a fond smile and Cas shrugged his shoulders. He felt a warm nose nuzzle his hand that was loosely holding the theatre tickets and before he knew it, they were falling to the floor and Cas was too slow to retrieve them. Dean crouched down and Cas was frozen in his spot. “Hey I think you dropped…” His words died on his lips when he read what the tickets said. Cas suspected that Mason did this to him, the little bastard.

 

            As if it read his mind, it meowed triumphantly and Cas resisted the urge to strangle it. He did not want to get in trouble with Kitty Kat Adoption. “Cas, what are these?” Dean asked and Cas gulped nervously. “Um…” He felt a paw lightly scratch at his hand on the counter and he saw Michael giving him an encouraging head rub. Were the cats setting them up? They’re setting them up, Cas knows it.

 

            “They’re tickets to a show that I was thinking we could go to… together.” Oh god, oh god, _oh god his palms were sweating._ This was now or never. Dean’s answer could make or break him and he so hopes it wasn’t the latter. Dean remained silent for a good few minutes which ate Cas up inside. Why couldn’t Dean reject him faster? He could take a punch to the face any day rather than this agony.

 

            An impatient meow from Mason got Dean to look at Cas finally. His expression was neutral and calculating which was much better than outright disgust. He waited for another ten seconds before Dean spoke again. He held up the tickets and waved them in the air with a growing smirk on his face. “ _Cats_? Really? This is your idea of a first date?”

 

            Castiel finally breathed and he smiled bashfully at Dean. “It’s sort of significant, right?” He asked which caused Dean to laugh out loud once more but this time it finished way earlier than a while ago. “It took you this long to ask me. I can’t complain.” He placed the tickets on the counter behind Cas, resulting in Dean essentially wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. “I hope you haven’t been waiting too long for this.” And Dean leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

 

            If the cats were sharing a triumphant look, neither of them noticed. The next day they went to the theatre and play dates for the kittens held a whole new meaning by then.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the name Mason from Mason McCarthy in Glee. I love him too much. It's sickening how much I love him. Michael is self explanatory. I hope the pictures helped you through <3 All pictures of cats are from Google Images.


End file.
